onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 408
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 514 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Chopper - Sanji | rating = 10.6 | rank = 4 }} "Landing! No-Boys-Allowed Island Amazon Lily" is the 408th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Having been hit by Kuma, Luffy is teleported to an unknown island. Searching for food, he comes across some unknown mushrooms, and eats them. Unfortunately, these mushrooms are "Body Mushrooms", and as Luffy goes to sleep, the mushrooms start growing on his body. He is then discovered by a trio of Kuja warriors who take him to their city in order to cure him, but during the cleaning process, it is discovered that Luffy, unlike everyone else on the island, is a male. Long Summary On Sabaody, Duval locates the Thousand Sunny and tells the Rosy Life Riders to guard it until the coating craftsman arrives. Shalria demands that the marines find the Straw Hats and bring them to her so that she can enslave and torture them as revenge for punching Charlos. Hachi, Camie and Pappag have taken refuge at Shakky's Rip-off Bar, where Shakky explains that the Straw Hats will need to be careful in the future because the tide of the times is changing. Meanwhile, Luffy is being transported through the sky by Kuma's abilities; remembering the rumor that Sentomaru told him, that Kuma can send people flying for three days and nights, Luffy realizes that the rest of his crew are probability flying like he is and decides to sleep it out. Luffy eventually lands in a forest and decides to follow Rayleigh's vivre card to reunite with the rest of the crew, but is immediately chased by a wild boar attempting to eat him. Arriving at a rock blocking his path and realizing how hungry he is, Luffy decides to cook and eat the boar, reminding him of his childhood with his grandfather Garp. Wondering around, Luffy find some mushrooms to eat which make cause him to feel inexplicably happy. Luffy realizes that the nearby mushrooms generate different emotions from him and he begins gorging on them. Some time later, Marguerite, Sweet Pea and Aphelandra investigate the smoke from the fire and find Luffy unconscious with mushrooms growing from his body. Marguerite identifies the mushrooms as parasitic and assumes that Luffy is a girl from the village that she doesn't recognize. They take Luffy to the village to treat him with the help of many of the other villagers, which under Belladonna's instructions involves pulling the mushrooms off Luffy's body and burning the remaining stems. Seeing Luffy's other injuries, they realize that Luffy is in worse condition than they thought and decide to give him a bath. During this, Sweet Pea notices another "mushroom" between Luffy's legs, which they cannot pull out. Nyon arrives and they explain the situation to her. Nyon takes a look at Luffy realizes that he is a man, shocking everyone there. The narrator explains that Luffy has landed on Amazon Lily, an island inhabited by the Kuja tribe of female warriors where men face certain death if they set foot. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the first episode of the Amazon Lily Arc. *As Luffy lands on Amazon Lily, his sandals are missing for a brief moment. Later, when he is having the parasitic mushroom roots burned off him, after his sandals were taken off during his treatment, they suddenly reappear as he is reacting to the treatment and leaping around in pain. *Duval appears to have returned to using Motobalo's old harness and not Franky's customized one for the time being. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 408